The IC cartridge in the prior art is a cartridge body structure for holding an IC chip. IC flip over must be performed before IC bonding every time; and dust-free cloth, alcohol (acetone and other solvents are unsuitable), a substituting IC cartridge (empty IC cartridge) and a pair of bamboo forceps must be prepared for IC flip over. It should be noted that during the process of IC flip over, no one is allowed to move around while a designated staff is flipping over the IC, and any others should not touch the IC. In addition, during the process of IC flip over, the IC fallen on the floor should be picked up by the pair of bamboo forceps, and then determined by microscopic examination such that if the result is OK, the IC is continuously processed; and if the result is NG, a clean cotton swab socked with alcohol is used to wipe the IC which is then subjected to microscopic examination again. The entire IC BUMP must be checked completely and should not be checked only by a part. Accordingly, if the result is OK, the IC is continuously processed; and if there is any mark on the IC that cannot be wiped or the IC is bumped or scratched, the IC should be discarded. During the process of IC flip over, IC discarding occurs from time to time, and the production cost is increased accordingly.